


Deadly Drazi Illness

by MrsMendes19



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Babylon 5 receives a call asking for help from a Drazi ship. They let the Drazi board the station, not knowing that they have a deadly ilness that is fatal to both humans and other aliens.In a rush to get the Drazi off Babylon 5, multiple personell get infected with the illness.
Relationships: Sarah/Michael
Kudos: 1





	1. The day begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters apart from Sarah, she is a character that I have created for myself.

As I make my way from my quarters to C & C I bump into G’kar and Londo, who were in the middle of a very interesting conversation.  
“So you see, Centauri, after being married, do a spectacular dance displaying all six of our….”  
“Londo, I don’t think I want to hear the end of that sentence. Oh, hello Sarah.”  
I stop and give them a small smile.  
“Hello, do I want to know what you two were talking about?”  
G’kar shakes his head, mostly in disgust.  
“No, you most certainly do not.”  
“Well, I should leave you to it. Duty calls.”  
I give them a nod before making my way to the command-and-control centre. As I enter, the jump gates were opening.  
“Several ships are coming through, they look like Drazi ships.”  
I take my position at my station as a communication line was opened. The lead Drazi spoke.  
“Babylon 5, we need assistance. We have several sick and wounded on board.”  
I do a quick search to see which docking bays were open.  
“You are clear to dock in bay 5. I will tell the doctor to be ready.”  
As the Drazi ship was docking, I link in to the doctor.  
“Doc, we have a Drazi ship docking in bay 5. They need urgent assistance.”  
“On it.”  
I hand over my command before making my way to the docking bay.

When I go to the docking bay, they were already several emergency personnel helping the Drazi. As I got closer, I realized that I had seen something similar before. The Drazi have an illness which is deadly to humans. It causes wounds on their skin with toxic liquid inside, it is deadly to both humans and other aliens. I link in to the doctor to warn him  
“Doc, whatever you do, do not touch the patience. I’m coming your way now to explain everything.”  
As I begin to leave, a Drazi grabs my arm.  
“Please help us.”  
“The health onboard is at risk if we let you stay here. I’m sorry.”  
I tried to pull my arm away but the Drazi pulls me closer and runs a hand over my face, leaving behind a trail of liquid. I had been infected with their toxin. I tried to wipe my face but the toxin had already made it’s way into my system. If we didn’t find an antidote, I would be dead within the week. 

By the time I reached med bay, I could barely keep myself upright. As soon as I opened the door, I collapsed onto the floor. The doctor was quick to come to my aid.  
“Sarah, what happened.”  
“The Drazi infected me with their toxin. That’s what I was coming here to tell you. We need to get them off the station as soon as we can.”  
“But we need to try and help them.”  
“If we let them stay, everyone on board will die.”  
I try to lift myself off the floor but the toxin had spread through my body, paralyzing me. The doctor noticed and lifted me up before carrying me to a table. He took my vitals but I stopped him.  
“Stephen, go and save the others. There is nothing that you can do for me unless you have an antidote on hand, yes. Go and get the Drazi off the station.”  
The doctor told his assistants to look after before he left the med bay.


	2. Going to Brown Sector

By the time Stephen got back, my condition had worsened and I needed to be put into a medically induced coma to reduce the strain on my body. It should give Stephen enough time to find an antidote. When Garibaldi heard the news, he rushed to med bay. He was stopped by Stephen, no one was supposed to see me, but he knew that Garibaldi and I were together, so he made an exception.  
“Where is she?”  
“Michael, now is not the time.”  
“I need to see her, doc. Please let me see her.”  
“Alright, I’ll let you. I’m only doing this because you two are dating. You do know that it’s against the rules to date a coworker, right?”  
“I know, but I had a talk with the boss. He seems okay with it, as long as it doesn’t interfere with our work. Now, where is she?”  
Stephen leads Michael over to my bed, where Michael takes my hand.  
“My love, I hope that you can hear me. You gotta keep fighting. We will find an antidote soon, I promise. Just hang in there a bit longer. I love you.”  
Michael was so insistent that he needed to see me because when he got shot, I barely left his side. Now he felt like he should repay the favour. He kissed my forehead before looking at Stephen.  
“You keep her alive, no matter what it takes.”  
“I’ll try my hardest. I already took some tests but it’s something that we have never seen before. We need to find that antidote and soon, otherwise she won’t survive.”  
“I got an idea. I’ll come by tonight to check up on here.”  
With a nod, he starts to leave the med bay, almost bumping into Delenn.  
“Sorry Ambassador, I didn’t see you there.”  
“It’s okay, Michael. Where are you going?”  
“To talk to some Drazi, to try and help Sarah.”  
With a quick nod to the Ambassador, Garibaldi makes his way to Brown Sector.

On his way to the elevator, he links in to Zach, informing him to head down to Brown Sector.  
“Zach, I need you to head down to Brown Sector and bring a few more guards with you.”  
“I’ll head there now.”  
Garibaldi steps into the elevator and in his destination before the elevator begins its descent down to Brown Sector.

When Zach and backup arrive, Garibaldi heads to a common room where all Drazi, that live on the station, usually reside. When they enter the room, there was a rush of commotion.  
“Hey everyone calm down, we just want to ask a few questions.”  
As everyone slowly settles back down, Garibaldi and his men weave through the crowd to see if anyone knew of an antidote. Garibaldi sits down next to a Drazi at the bar, to ask him a few questions.  
“Hey, how are you doing? May I ask you a few questions?”  
The Drazi nodded and continued to drink the colourful drink in his hand.  
“As you may or may not know, we recently had a Drazi ship dock with some very ill Drazi onboard. This illness is deadly to other aliens and humans. One of the ill Drazi has infected one of our staff and if we don’t find an antidote soon, she will die. Would you happen to know how we can get our hands on an antidote?”  
The Drazi puts down his drink and looks at Garibaldi.  
“Why should we help you? You humans have caused us nothing but trouble. I would let her die for all I care. I spit on all humans.”  
The Drazi finishes his drink before getting up and walking away from Garibaldi.  
“Dammit!”  
Garibaldi slams his hand onto the top of the bar in anger. He looks around and sees Zach walking towards him.  
“Please tell me that you got some good news.”  
“Well, I got something. It turns out that the antidot is made up of numerous plants and fungi from their planet.”  
“Well, let’s go and get it then. If we leave now, we can get back before Sarah dies.”  
“Michael, even if we leave right away, it will take us at least a week in hyperspace to get to their planet. It’s no use.”  
“Don’t talk like that, Zach. There has to be a way to get that antidote.”  
“Short of searching all Drazi quarters to see if they have what we need, I don’t see another way.”  
Garibaldi thinks for a moment before getting up.  
“I have an idea, Zach. Come on.”  
Zach and Garibaldi, along with the rest of their group, leave the Drazi common room and head towards Sheridan’s office.


	3. A plan of sorts

Meanwhile back in the med lab, Stephen was still running tests on me. The coma seemed to slow down the rate the toxin spreads in my system, but it wouldn’t be long before it fully takes over and kills me. He takes a blood sample before heading back to his desk, he had just sat down when he gets a call from Sheridan.  
“Stephen, if you have a minute, can you head down to my office?”  
“I was just about to put Sarah’s blood test through the computer, but that will take a few minutes, so I’ll head straight to your office.”  
Sheridan nods and ends the call. Stephen gets up and places my blood into the machine before pressing a few buttons to start the process before heading to Sheridan’s office. As he makes his way there, he bumps into Garibaldi.  
“Hey Stephen, how is she doing?”  
“As well as expected, the coma has slowed down the rate the toxin spreads but if we don’t get the antidote soon, she won’t make it.”  
“And that’s exactly why we are heading to the boss’ office.”  
They walk to Sheridan’s office and ring the button to notify Sheridan that they had arrived.  
“Enter!”  
They all enter Sheridan’s office before being asked to sit down on the chairs. Once everyone was seated, Garibaldi stands next to Sheridan.  
“Boss, do I have permission to speak?”  
“Go right ahead.”  
Sheridan motions for Garibaldi to speak before taking his own seat behind his desk as Garibaldi begins to speak.  
“Okay, here is my idea. We know that it takes around a week in hyperspace to get to the Drazi planet and back again. We all know that Sarah won’t survive another two weeks without the antidote, so I asked the Captain if he could open communications with then Drazi leader and see if they can figure out a way to get the antidote to us. If we are lucky, we might be able to get the antidote here within a week, instead of having to go all the way to their planet and back. Sounds like a plan, right?”  
Everybody looks at Garibaldi, but only Zach spoke up.  
“Michael, you saw the way that the Drazi were treating us when we questioned them. What makes you think that they will agree to this?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s our only hope of saving Sarah and I gotta hold onto that hope, otherwise I got nothing.”  
Sheridan gets up and places a hand on Garibaldi’s shoulder for moment before speaking.  
“I’ll try everything I can, but I can’t promise anything. I can only try my best.”  
“Thank you, Captain.”  
Michael smiles at the Captain before making his way out of Sheridan’s office.


	4. When the vitals drop

When everyone had left his office, Sheridan made a call to the Drazi leader. Once he had come to an agreement with the Drazi leader, he ended the call and called everyone back into his office.  
“Alright, I have made the call to the Drazi leader and he agreed to send the ingredients for the antidote to us. The ship will be entering hyperspace as soon as they are ready. Let’s just hope that Sarah can hold on for a bit longer. How long do you think that she has, doctor?”  
“I’m keeping a close eye on how quickly the toxin spreads through her system, the coma seems to have slowed it down for now but we need that antidote. I reckon that she has about 3-4 days left, maybe 5 if we are lucky.”  
“Do everything you can to give her a fighting chance. You can all go now. Michael, can you stay for a second?”  
“Of course, Captain. What’s up?”  
“I know that you are worried about Sarah the most, considering that she is your girlfriend. That’s why I have decided to give you a few days leave, so that you can be by her side when she wakes up. Did you know that she barely left your side when you got shot? Every time I walked into med bay, she would be by your bedside, holding your hand and praying that you wake up. She really loves you, Michael, and it shows. You should do the same.”  
“Thank you, John. I owe you one.”  
“Don’t mention it, now go and be by her side. I’ll let Zach know to take over for a while.”  
Garibaldi nodded and headed straight to med bay to be by my side.

When Garibaldi arrived at med bay there was a rush of movement when my vitals dropped to almost nothing. I was barely breathing and was starting to have a seizure. Michael tried to run to my side but a nurse stopped him.  
“I have to get in there! She’s my girlfriend!”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow that. There is nothing that you can do. Please let our team deal with the situation first.”  
Stephen called the nurse in as my vitals continued to drop even further. The nurse rushes into the room where I was surrounded by Stephen and at least 4 other nurses, who were all trying to raise my vitals to stabilize me. Michael ran his hands over his face as he watched the nurses work on me.  
“Come on, babe. You gotta hold on. The antidote is on its way, just hold on a bit longer. Please don’t die on me, you’re stronger than this!”  
Michael’s eyes filled with tears and he turned and started pacing med bay, awaiting news from Stephen. 

It was quite a while before he heard from Stephen. Once he saw him, Michael rushed to his side.  
“How is she? Is she okay?”  
“We managed to stabilize her. It was a close call, this one. She has had quite a few seizures lately. I don’t know how much longer she can survive being in this state, Michael.”  
“Yeah, I know. I just hope that we can get our hands on that antidot soon.”  
“If she survives that long. I don’t know what else we can do, Michael. The coma is slowing down the rate the toxin is travelling through her system, but it’s still moving. That’s why she is starting to have seizures and each time it is taking a toll on her body.”  
“So, what’s your plan on saving her?”  
“Hey, I got an idea. What would you say to putting her into a cryochamber?”  
“What? Like freezing her?”  
“Almost, she will be in a state of suspended animation. I’m hoping that it will keep the toxin at bay, at least until we get the antidote.”  
“I don’t know, Stephen. I don’t know what effect it will have on her.”  
“It can’t be worse than what is happening in her body at the moment. It might be our best chance at saving her. It will only be for a few days anyway, as the antidot is already on its way.”  
Michael thinks for a moment before looking at me through the window.   
“Do you think it will save her?”  
“It might. It’s a chance that we will have to take.”  
“Do it. I give you my permission. Do what you think will give her the best chance of surviving.”  
“I’ll get a chamber ready for her. Thank you, Michael. You might have just saved her life.”  
Stephen places a hand on Garibaldi’s shoulder for a moment before making his way to my side to prepare me to be transferred into a cryochamber.

Once I was all prepared to go into the cryochamber, I was placed onto a movable stretcher and then we started to head out of med lab. As we headed out of med lab, Stephen bumped into Lennier, who had come in contact with the Drazi and had become infected as well. Lennier had been helping to get the infected Drazi back onto their ship. Lennier collapses and Stephen barely caught him. He helps Lennier to a bed and begins to give instructions to the nurses around him. Once Lennier was taken care of, Stephen wheels me into the cryochamber room. He opens the cryochamber door before pulling out the tray and carefully placing me onto the cold surface. Michael gives me a kiss on the forehead before stepping back and letting Stephen start the cryochamber.   
“Don’t worry, love. It will only be for a few days until the antidote gets here. You will be back to normal in no time.”  
He places a hand on my cryochamber door before heading out of the room. As he leaves, more and more people come into med lab, all were helping with the Drazis, including Ivanova.  
“Susan!”  
Susan was very pale and could barely keep herself upright. Michael rushed to her side to keep her on her feet before looking around for a place to place her. After finding a spare bed, he quickly places her on it before it was taken.  
“Michael, those Drazi are still on board. You have to get them off the station. Too many people are already infected.”  
“I know. I’ll head their now.”  
He gives Susan a reassuring nod and heads out of med bay towards the docking bay.


	5. Vitals Dropped

When everyone had left his office, Sheridan made a call to the Drazi leader. Once he had come to an agreement with the Drazi leader, he ended the call and called everyone back into his office.  
“Alright, I have made the call to the Drazi leader and he agreed to send the ingredients for the antidote to us. The ship will be entering hyperspace as soon as they are ready. Let’s just hope that Sarah can hold on for a bit longer. How long do you think that she has, doctor?”  
“I’m keeping a close eye on how quickly the toxin spreads through her system, the coma seems to have slowed it down for now but we need that antidote. I reckon that she has about 3-4 days left, maybe 5 if we are lucky.”  
“Do everything you can to give her a fighting chance. You can all go now. Michael, can you stay for a second?”  
“Of course, Captain. What’s up?”  
“I know that you are worried about Sarah the most, considering that she is your girlfriend. That’s why I have decided to give you a few days leave, so that you can be by her side when she wakes up. Did you know that she barely left your side when you got shot? Every time I walked into med bay, she would be by your bedside, holding your hand and praying that you wake up. She really loves you, Michael, and it shows. You should do the same.”  
“Thank you, John. I owe you one.”  
“Don’t mention it, now go and be by her side. I’ll let Zach know to take over for a while.”  
Garibaldi nodded and headed straight to med bay to be by my side.

When Garibaldi arrived at med bay there was a rush of movement when my vitals dropped to almost nothing. I was barely breathing and was starting to have a seizure. Michael tried to run to my side but a nurse stopped him.  
“I have to get in there! She’s my girlfriend!”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow that. There is nothing that you can do. Please let our team deal with the situation first.”  
Stephen called the nurse in as my vitals continued to drop even further. The nurse rushes into the room where I was surrounded by Stephen and at least 4 other nurses, who were all trying to raise my vitals to stabilize me. Michael ran his hands over his face as he watched the nurses work on me.  
“Come on, babe. You gotta hold on. The antidote is on its way, just hold on a bit longer. Please don’t die on me, you’re stronger than this!”  
Michael’s eyes filled with tears and he turned and started pacing med bay, awaiting news from Stephen. 

It was quite a while before he heard from Stephen. Once he saw him, Michael rushed to his side.  
“How is she? Is she okay?”  
“We managed to stabilize her. It was a close call, this one. She has had quite a few seizures lately. I don’t know how much longer she can survive being in this state, Michael.”  
“Yeah, I know. I just hope that we can get our hands on that antidot soon.”  
“If she survives that long. I don’t know what else we can do, Michael. The coma is slowing down the rate the toxin is travelling through her system, but it’s still moving. That’s why she is starting to have seizures and each time it is taking a toll on her body.”  
“So, what’s your plan on saving her?”  
“Hey, I got an idea. What would you say to putting her into a cryochamber?”  
“What? Like freezing her?”  
“Almost, she will be in a state of suspended animation. I’m hoping that it will keep the toxin at bay, at least until we get the antidote.”  
“I don’t know, Stephen. I don’t know what effect it will have on her.”  
“It can’t be worse than what is happening in her body at the moment. It might be our best chance at saving her. It will only be for a few days anyway, as the antidot is already on its way.”  
Michael thinks for a moment before looking at me through the window.   
“Do you think it will save her?”  
“It might. It’s a chance that we will have to take.”  
“Do it. I give you my permission. Do what you think will give her the best chance of surviving.”  
“I’ll get a chamber ready for her. Thank you, Michael. You might have just saved her life.”  
Stephen places a hand on Garibaldi’s shoulder for a moment before making his way to my side to prepare me to be transferred into a cryochamber.


	6. A talk with the Drazi

Arriving at the docking bay, Garibaldi notices that all of the Drazi were still spread all over the docking bay, not one of them had been transported back onto their ship. He spots Zach on the other end of the docking bay and heads over to him.  
“What’s happening, Zach? All of the Drazi should have been back on their ship by now. Stephen just had multiple people, including Ivanova, come into the med bay.”  
“I know, but no one wants to touch them. They don’t want to get infected. I’ve talked to them multiple times but they just won’t go near them.”  
“Isn’t there another way to get them back onto their ship?”  
“Short of asking them to transport their own sick back on board.”  
“Hey that’s an idea. They can do it themselves. Why would we risk our lives to get them back on their ship?”  
“It’s worth a try. I can guarantee though that they won’t be happy.”  
“I don’t care, we need to get them off the station.”  
Garibaldi looks around for the Drazi Captain and heads over to him. To Garibaldi’s surprise, he hasn’t been infected yet.   
“Hey, I got a small request. Would you be able to get your people back onto your ship?”  
“I thought your doctor would help us.”  
“We don’t have anything that will help you here. I’m sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave the station.”  
“I demand to see your Captain!”  
“Our Captain is busy with other matters, he has no time for you. Now, please get your soldiers on board of your vessel and prepare to leave.”  
“We will not leave until all of us are healed.”  
“If you don’t get off the station right now, all of us will die. Your soldiers have infected multiple of our people and they are very sick. We even had to put my girlfriend into a cryochamber because of your illness. I will ask you one last time to leave, otherwise we will have to use force.”  
The Drazi Captain looks at Garibaldi for a few moments before nodding slightly.  
“Alright, I will ask everyone to get back on board.”  
“Good choice.”  
The Drazi Captain addresses his soldiers.  
“Soldiers listen up! We will have no help here. It seems that we need to get back on board of our ship. Those of you who can stand will need to help those who can’t. All those on stretchers will need to be carried onto the ship again. We leave in 10 minutes!”  
There were groans and screams heard all over the docking bay. All of the Drazi had gotten their hopes up of getting help and now they are being told they have to leave. The Drazi Captain looks at Garibaldi.  
“There, my soldiers are getting everyone on board.”  
“I expect you off the station once all of your soldiers are on board.”  
Before Garibaldi leaves, he pulls Zach aside.  
“They seem to be cooperating at the moment. If you have to, use force to make sure they know that we are serious. Be careful not to get infected.”  
“I understand. I won’t.”  
“I’ll head up to C & C. Let me know once all the Drazi are back on their ship.”  
With that, Garibaldi heads up to C & C and waits for Zach’s confirmation. 

Once Garibaldi got confirmation that all the Drazi were back on their ship, he opened up the docking bay doors and watched as the Drazi ship exited the station towards the jump gates. He watched as the Drazi ship entered hyperspace, it was only then that he let out a sigh of relief. No one else would be infected, now all that was left was to wait for the antidote to arrive and treat the infected. 

He exits C & C and heads to med bay, where he sees Zach. He must have gotten infected after Garibaldi left. He walks over to Zach, being careful not to get too close.  
“Hey Zach, what happened? I told you to be careful.”  
“I don’t know how I got infected. I did shake hands with the Drazi Captain, he didn’t look infected but I guess he was.”  
“Yeah, but not to worry, the antidote is on its way.”  
Garibaldi smiles at Zach before making his way over to Stephen to get an update on everyone’s condition.


	7. The Antidote - Part 1

*One week later*

The jump gates open and Garibaldi watches as the Drazi ship containing the antidote comes out of hyperspace. He opens the docking bay doors and heads down to the docking bay to meet them. He welcomes the two Drazis before leading them to the med bay. He tells Stephen that the Drazi have the ingredients for the antidote.  
“It couldn’t come at a better time. Would you know how to make the antidote?”  
“We could talk you though it.”  
“Great, let’s get started.”  
Stephen prepares himself with a robe and gloves before he begins to make the antidote. He follows all of the Drazis instructions on how to make the antidote step by step, to make sure he did it correctly and not to mess anything up.

When the antidote was finished, he asked the Drazis for the next step.  
“Alright, what’s the next step?”  
“Now it needs to sit for 48 hours before you can give it to your people.”  
“I don’t know if we can wait that long, half of our people will be dead by then. Couldn’t we just give it to them now?”  
“They would have more severe side effects if you would give it to them now.”  
“Well, I would rather have a really bad headache than be dead. How long would the side effects last for?”  
“Only a day or two.”  
“I’m sure they will be okay. They should get the antidote as soon as they can. It’s here now, might as well use it.”  
Stephen puts some of the antidote into a syringe before looking around the med bay to see who would be given the first dose of the antidote. He decides that Ivanova should be the first one, he walks over to her and injects the antidote into her arm. A few seconds later, Ivanova opens her eyes.  
“Hey Doc, what’s up?”  
“I just gave you the first dose of the antidote. I should warn you, you might feel like crap for a couple of days, but after that, you should be fine.”  
“Thanks for the warning, Doctor. Who’s next to get the antidote?”  
“There’s only a limited amount, so I’m thinking the most important people first, like Zach, Lennier and Sarah, and then we will see how much of the antidote we have left. It would be good to save them all but I don’t see how it is possible.”  
“You can’t save everyone. All you can do is try.”  
“You should rest. We will talk later.”  
Ivanova nods and closes her eyes. Stephen refills the syringe and walks over to Lennier and injects the antidote into him. He repeats the process with Zach before giving Garibaldi a call.  
“Hello Stephen, what’s up?”  
“I thought that you should know that I am about to give the antidote to Sarah, thought you might want to come down to med bay.”  
“Thanks, Doc. I’m heading there right away.”  
Stephen nods and ends the call. He walks over to my cryochamber and prepares me to wake up. It would take a few minutes for the chamber to be ready to open.


	8. The Antidote - Part 2

When Garibaldi arrives at the med bay, I was already placed on a different bed. Garibaldi walks over to me and holds my hand before looking up at Stephen.  
“Alright, do it.”  
Stephen nods and injects me with the antidote and steps back. The antidote will take a few hours to work its way around my body. Stephen places a hand on Michael’s shoulder for a moment and telling Michael that I wouldn’t feel too great for the next couple of days before making his way over to his desk and sitting down. There was only enough of the antidote for 5 people and there were at least 15 in the med bay, Stephen had to choose about who would live and who wouldn’t. It was a hard choice to make, but he knew that he did the right choice at the end of the day.

As the antidote began to work its magic, I slowly begin to wake up. I blink a few times to let my eyes adjust to the lights above me. When my eyes had adjusted, I look around and notice Michael sleeping with his head resting on the bed and an arm over my stomach. I lift a hand and gently run it down his face, waking him. He sits up and looks at me.  
“Hello darling, how are you feeling?”  
“Like I’ve been crushed by a heavy object.”  
“Stephen said that you might feel like crap for a few days but it should go away soon.”  
“How long have you been here beside me?”  
“About 2 days. John gave me a few more days off so that I can take care of you.”  
He gets up and kisses my forehead before straightening up.  
“I’ll let Stephen know that you are awake.”  
“Alright. After you do that, go and have a shower and clean up. I’ll be okay for now.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave your side for a moment.”  
“Michael, I will be okay. Stephen will take care of me. You can always come back after your shower.”  
“Alright, I do desperately need one. I’ll be back soon.”  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
Michael smiles and heads towards Stephen’s desk. He lets Stephen know that I am awake and then heads out of med bay to his quarters.

While Michael had a shower, Stephen checked my vitals and made sure that I was recovering nicely, with the help of the antidote.  
“How am I doing?”  
“Very well. I would like to keep you in just for tonight for observation but you can return to your quarters tomorrow, sound good?”  
“Sounds amazing. I could use a shower right about now.”  
“Just don’t use up all the water.”  
“I won’t. I’ll leave you a cup.”  
“Good to see that you haven’t lost your sense of humor. It’s good to have you back, Sarah. Michael barely left your side.”  
“He didn’t?”  
“Not unless he had to be somewhere urgent. Once the Drazi were off the station, he was always here.”  
“Just like me when he got shot.”  
“Almost exactly. Now, you might be feeling terrible, so I recommend that you rest. Take these painkillers and try to get some sleep.”  
“I will. Stephen, thank you for looking after me.”  
“It’s my job, it’s my responsibility to make sure that all my patients recover…well, most of them anyway. I couldn’t save them all this time.”  
“You did your best, that’s all you could do.”  
“I guess you are right.”  
Stephen gives me a small smile before I take the painkillers and lay back down on the bed. I make myself comfortable and watch as Michael runs through the med bay doors. I laugh to myself as he makes his way over to me.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“I was just wondering what took you so long? It took you a whole 10 minutes to get back to me. A whole lot can happen in 10 minutes, you know?”  
“I know. I had a shower and a shave, you didn’t want me to cut my throat while shaving, did you?”  
“No, I don’t want that.”  
“What did Stephen say?”  
“He told me that I need to stay for the night, but I will be discharged tomorrow.”  
“That’s good. These chairs are terrible to sleep in.”  
“Stephen told me that you barely left my side while I was here.”  
“It was the least I could do. I thought that I owed it to you, since you did the same when I was here.”  
“Stephen also told me to get some sleep. Why don’t you get some proper sleep in your quarters, love?”  
“But what if something happens?”  
“Nothing will. I promise. I agree, these chairs are terrible to sleep in. Michael, I will be fine. If you still don’t believe me, ask Stephen to clarify everything for you. If you want, I will check in with you when I wake up tomorrow, it’s the first thing that I will do. Okay?”  
“Alright. I love you.”  
“I love you too. I will see you tomorrow.”  
I blow Michael a kiss and he catches it before placing it into his pocket and making his way out of med bay. I make myself comfortable again and settle down to sleep.


	9. Feeling Better

The following morning, I kept my word and called Michael the second I woke up.   
“See, I told you that nothing would happen. I am totally fine.”  
“Yeah well, I barely slept. I didn’t know if you were going to be okay. I was worrying all night.”  
“Poor thing, well tonight I will be curled up tight in your arms. You won’t have to worry about a thing.”  
“I will sleep much better, that’s for sure.”  
“Can I go now and get ready for you to come down?”  
“Sure. Let me know when you are ready.”  
“I will. See you soon.”  
I end the call and run a hand through my hair. It was very tangled and I decided that it was time for a change. I had a quick shower in the med bay bathroom before grabbing a brush and running it through my hair to get most of the tangles out. I then grabbed some scissors and gave myself a little haircut, so that my hair was just over my shoulders. Once I was done, I asked Stephen to give Susan a call to help me out and to bring some spare clothes. When Susan arrived, she cleaned up my hair and made sure that my ends were straight before making sure that everything was even. I knew that Susan knew what she was doing, so I trusted her to fix my hair.   
“So, what made you change your hair?”  
“I don’t know. I guess it was time for a change. It was getting too long anyway, I was due for a haircut. I thought that I would just do it myself for once.”  
“I have to say, you did a fairly good job. There wasn’t much to clean up. All I did was make sure that everything was nice and even, you did the rest.”  
“Thanks Susan. Do you think that Michael will like it?”  
“I think he will. Is there anything else that you needed?”  
“No, that’s it. Thanks again.”  
“No problem.”  
She washes her hands before heading back out of med bay. I run my hands through my freshly cut hair before having another quick shower. I dry myself before getting dressed in the clothes that Susan had bought me.

Once I was all dressed, I place all the hair into the bin. I then throw the towels into the basket by the door and head out of the bathroom. I see Stephen sitting at his desk and walk up to him.  
“Hey Stephen.”  
“Hey, you changed your hair.”  
“Yeah, just slightly. You like it?”  
“I do. It suits you.”  
“Thanks.”  
I hear the med bay doors open and turn to see Michael heading towards me. I open my arms and he runs into them, giving me a big bear hug. He gives me a kiss before placing me down onto the ground.  
“There’s something different about you.”  
“Oh?”  
I look at Stephen and roll my eyes with a smile before turning back to Michael.  
“Give me a twirl.”  
I give Michael a small twirl before looking back at him.  
“Oh hey, look at that. You got a haircut!”  
Michael laughs and I give him a slap on the shoulder.  
“Hey, what was that for?!”  
“For making me twirl for show!”  
“I noticed it the second I walked in through those doors. I was just playing with you.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“I do, it’s very nice.”  
“I cut it myself. Well, Susan helped. She cleaned it up for me.”  
“It suits you.”  
“Thanks. Stephen, am I good to go?”  
“Yep, all good to go. I am giving you some painkiller just in case you feel too much pain.”  
“Thanks.”  
“And I recommend that you ask the Captain for a few days off.”  
“Alright, anything else?”  
“That should do it.”  
Stephen hands me a small container of painkillers and tells me to get plenty of rest before making his way out of med lab. I wrap my arm around Michael’s waist before looking up at him.  
“So, we should probably go and see the Captain.”  
Michael nods before we both make our way to the Captain’s office.


	10. A few days off

We ring the bell and wait for him to let us in. When we enter, he gets up from his chair and walks over to us.  
“It’s great to see you up and about, Sarah. You had us worried for a minute. Is it okay if I give you a quick hug?”  
“Sure.”  
John hugs me and steps back.   
“Is there anything that I can help you with?”  
“Actually there is. We just came from med lab and Stephen suggested that I ask you for a couple days off so that I can recover.”  
“I’ll give you a few days off, you deserve them.”  
“Thank you, Captain.”  
“Please, call me John.”  
“John, thank you.”  
“Is there anything else that you two needed?”  
“No, I think that we are good.”  
“Alright. Well, you should try and get some sleep. I also noticed that you got a haircut.”  
“Yeah, I did. Can you believe that Michael made me do a twirl in med bay for him?”  
“Did he?”  
“Yep, and it was all for show. He noticed the second he walked into med bay.”  
“That’s Michael for you.”  
“Tell me about it. Anyway, thank you for those days off.”  
“I’ll see you when I see you.”  
“Thanks, John.”  
I give John a quick nod before Michael and I leave John’s office. 

Once we got to our quarters, we change into our pjs and lie down in the bed.  
“Computer, lights.”  
The lights dimmed and I snuggle closer to Michael. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I could feel his breathing begin to relax as he falls asleep. He must have been really tired because he was asleep before me. I run a hand down his face before closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep. I could tell that Michael was happy to have me back in his arms. He could finally sleep again, knowing that I was right beside him the whole night and not in med bay anymore.

The End


End file.
